Demon with in
by BulmaB69
Summary: Lucifer is coming to get his one true vessel...how will the gang handle this new threat and who is the vessel
1. The plan

The plan

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

One day on a nice spring day well on the human side anyway it was nice but down below it was a dark day. Lucifer was straying out he window of his castle on a mountain he looked out at his kingdom, with a heavy sigh he new his day was coming he could feel it, a knock brought him back to his mind. He turned to the door, "Yes",He said. The door slowly opened and walked and his brother Gabriel. "Well Brother you are looking quiet weak what is wrong with you,"He said well sitting on the bed look at him with turned back to the window,"Brother my powers are growing weak I need my true vessel i know she is out ther i can feel her,"He said with determination in his eye," Oh really what are you going to do then," Gabriel said while stand and walking to the door,"Am going up there tonight and getting my vessel one way or uther mark my words brother i will be strong again,"He said while looking at his brother,"You'd better hurry before demons find out,"Gabriel said with a smirk and with that he turned back to the window and then disappared

Mean while on the human side Bulma and Yamcha were haveing another fight her was trying to get back with her but she was already with vegeta."Oh come on Bulma just come back to me,"Yamcha said, while on the uther side of the kitchen table,"No and i mean no am with vegeta so stop please go i go things to do so please leave,'Bulma said while making food for tommorrows party."Fine but you will regreat this am telling you,"Whatever,"She yelled. Mean while Vegeta walked in to her what she said,"What did that weakling want,"Vegeta said while grabing a water from the turned and looked at him with a tilt of her head and said ,"What eles does he come over for,"bulma turning back to the food. Vegeta nodded and went up stairs to shower.

Eles where Yamcha was mad that Bulma turned him down agian for the 3 time this week he was so mad he was looking where he was going all of sudden he was knocked down,"What was that,"He said while looking around then he looked up,"Watch what you are doing man,"He got up while brushing him self off. Lucifer look at and though maybe he would know where he could find her"You..human..can you tell me where i can find this bulma brief women,'He said while stairing at him with looked him,"Yeah she lives right there..but what do you want with her?"Yamcha asked with turned back around "She is my true vessel..i must have her...Do you know her?"He said looking at the sky,Yamcha took a step forward"Yes i do i know her very well why?".Lucifer turned back with a smirk"Then you well help human"He said while putting his hand on his started to glow with a bright let go Yamcha fell to the ground breather started to walk up the street "Oh yes you well be mine women even if it kills me"He said while Laughing.

Review


	2. The meet

Chapter 2: The Meet

It was a Beauitful spring morning agin Bulma was just so happy and smileing to everyone she had seen she new today would be a great day well she hope anyway. Has she walked down stairs she saw people just running around carrying food,flower. Her mom handed her a flower pot to put on one of the tables outside."Would you be a dear and take this outside for me," said while chopping food to but in a dish."Ok mom,"Bulma said while giggle at turn and heads out the she opens the she almost get run over by trunks and goten who are playing tag."BOYS be careful ok"she said while walking to the table Bulma turns around to look around everyone was talking haveing a great time she smiles at vegeta who was watching him talk to was actully smiling

-Fast Forward in Hour-

Everyone was having a fun time eating,talking. Nobody notice that someone was there who was watching bulma like a was making his was through the crowd not talking to was on the uther side of the party doing the same they were closing on the was sippy on her drink talking with chi-chi Giggle from time to walks until he is a foot away from was behind her with a creppy grin."Well Well.. What do we have here..I have been waiting..along time ...Bulma"Lucifer,said with a grin

"who are you"Bulma said looking worried and scared

By that time the gang had surrounded bulma

"Who are you"Goku said

"Am Lucifer the god of the underworld..and am here for her"He said while pointing at her

everyone glanced at bulma and back at him

and his wife caming running out the door with guns in the hand know who he was what he was doing her

"You will not have her...Lucifer" said with a cofident look

"Oh...really"He said turning back to bulma "You well say yes..my dear ..NOW

"What"Everyone said while looking around out of nowhere Yamcha comes up beside bulma and drags her over to Lucifer

"Yamcha Stop ...let go of me...Now"Bulma said struggling all the way

Everyone started to run to help her put has soon has they did Lucier snaped his finger and everyone but him and yamcha and bulma where froze

"Now ...Now everyone calm down "Lucifer said while walking around looking at everyone then he walks up to bulma he touch her cheeck with his hand

Hearing a growl from vegeta he turns and looks at him and smirks

Bulma my dear all i want from you is for you to say yes..please just say yes for me.. this has gone on to long no body eles can handle me but you"He waved he hand over her face

Bulma felt light headed the she went limp Yamcha was there to catch her

"But her over there you human slave"

"yes sir" yamcha said with a nod

yamcha laied bulma down and started to draw a circle

"there Sir it is done"

"very well "Lucifer began to do a chant

It started to get windy very bad and bulma and lucifer started to glow with a bright white light,ground started to shake,Then it all stoped

Every body was un froze and started to move again trying to figure out what just happen on one side it was the body of some guy on the uther it was bulma who was trying to get up

Everyone ran her to see if she was ok

"bulma" everyone said in a worry toned

Before they got there bulma stood up she slowly turn with a smirk on her

"Bulma..."Goku said with a small smile

bulma turned toward him and said

"Not at the moment.."Bulma said while giggleing

"Lucifer"Yamcha said

"I did what you said...i want my reward

"how about my undieing gratuted"BUlma said while walking up to him

"um...no i want something eles"yamcha said getting mad

Bulma was walking away when yamcha yell "I want my reward and i want it...NOW"yamcha said

Bulma stop and turned towards him

"Your right what would you like"Bulma said while smileing

Yamchs started to get nervous

"I want...Million dollars"

"Why a million make it 10 million"

"oh..yeah 10mill...And i want Bulma brife to fall in love with me'

the group can't believe he would say that and do that

"Oh...Ok i get it...Love...Money...Sicking to the basic..i respect that"bulma said while getting close to him

"But here is my counter"bulma said while sticking her hand through Yamchas stomach

"Bulm..a"yamcha said while blood is coming from his mouth

Everyone was in shock they couldnt believe that happend

Bulma pulled her hand back and put it up tp her face and licked her hand

"Taste like moron.."Bulma said with a smirk

with that said bulma turned to her friend and family and steped over the body of yamcha

Mr& nodded at each uther and ran in side they hade a plan to defeat lucifer for once and for all.

REVIEW


End file.
